Percer le bouclier
by Merry Moca
Summary: Lightning s'était construit une carapace, qui la protégée de tout et de tous. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, se même bouclier disparait. No pairing.


Des points jaunes, verts, roses dansaient dans un paysage flou. Des éclairs de douleurs traversaient sa tête, des piques lui transperçaient les membres.

Il fallait faire une pause.

« Light… Faire… Pause…

- D'accord. »

Le jeune Hope s'effondra contre un rocher, s'écorchant le dos par la même occasion. Sa respiration était achée, difficile.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses regardait l'adolescent se reposer. Intérieurement, elle se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait promis de l'endurcir.

Elle s'était même _excusée_ de son comportement froid.

C'était bizarre, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'occuper de quelqu'un comme ça. S'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et de Serah n'était pas habituel pour Lightning. Qu'est ce qui différenciait le garçon des autres, de leurs compagnons ?

« Light ? »

Elle était restée trop longtemps dans ses pensées. Des yeux bleu pâle la fixaient, interrogateurs.

« On y va. »

Cacher ses faiblesses, c'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours, sous forme de brutalité. Dans le monde militaire, il fallait s'imposer et montrer sa force de caractère. Ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, sinon c'était se faire manger. La loi de la Jungle.

Elle, elle préférait chasser.

Elle s'était fabriquée une protection froide, répulsive envers tous, sauf pour sa précieuse petite sœur. Elle tourna la tête afin d'apercevoir le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs derrière elle.

Pourquoi pouvait-il faire disparaître une partie de son bouclier ? Il était faible, effrayé par tout et rien, il voulait devenir plus fort, il tenait à quelqu'un qu'il a apparemment perdu… Tout comme elle. Et toutes ses faiblesses étaient celles dont elle avait tenté de se débarrasser en entrant dans la Garde Civile.

Il lui ressemblait avant, à la mort de ses parents, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle devait être forte pour deux.

Sans signes avant-coureurs, elle s'arrêta net.

Cela voulait-il dire que…

« Hope.

- Oui ?

- As-tu perdu quelqu'un de chère ? »

La question avait dû désarçonner le jeune homme, parce qu'il restait debout sans dire un mot, se contentant de fixer Lightning avec des yeux ronds.

Puis ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. La mort de cette personne devait être liée soit à sa faiblesse, soit c'était déroulé sous ses yeux.

« Ma mère.

- Quand ?

- Pendant le combat entre la PSICOM et les déportés… Elle s'était jointe au groupe des NORA et… et… »

Sa voix c'était brisé sur les derniers mots, avant de disparaître. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à dire que c'était de la faute de Snow ?

Parce que Lightning le connaissait, parce qu'elle aurait pu essayer de l'arrêter ?

Le NORA ? C'était le groupe de pseudo - héros de Snow.

Cela voudrait il dire qu'il était lié à la mort de la mère de Hope ?

Il fallait qu'elle révise son jugement alors.

« Hope. Tu n'es pas faible.

- Qu… Quoi ? »

Non, il ne l'était pas. Rester en compagnie du tueur possible de sa mère, sans avoir explosé, c'était loin d'être quelque chose de facile. Avec tout ce qui lui tombait au coin du nez, il avait souvent montré des moments d'instabilité. Mais vouloir toujours devenir plus fort était un signe qu'il ne voulait plus être le jouet du destin choisit par les fal'cie.

Agir.

Ils avaient repris leur marche, Hope derrière Lightning.

Cette dernière souriait légèrement. Il était maintenant son protégé, comme l'était sa petite sœur, et lui ressemblait avant qu'elle ne devienne un soldat.

Il allait sûrement devenir quelqu'un de fort plus tard.

Son discret sourire se fana.

Si ils avaient encore un avenir à avoir.

* * *

Devant eux se dressait une forêt mêlant la fragilité du verre et la froideur de la mécanique.

Un endroit secret, dangereux pour toutes autres formes de vie que les créatures hybrides qui y habitaient.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils y marchaient, fières d'avoir trouvé une résolution commune, et en même temps émerveillés par la végétation synthétique aux alentours. Même si ce dernier sentiment était très bien caché.

Pendant un temps, ils oubliaient la traque, les monstres qui les épiaient sûrement. Quelques uns s'étaient présentés à eux, et s'étaient tout aussi rapidement fait évincer. Lightning voyait de plus en plus de progrès en Hope, depuis qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour la suivre. Rien qu'à le voire marcher devant-elle était un signe de courage. Mais quelque chose de plus sombre montait en lui.

La vengeance, la colère.

Alors, lors d'une pause, elle lui avait dit de tout dévoiler. Elle s'était doutée de plusieurs choses, et n'en avait eu que confirmation. Snow était un des responsables, indirectement, de la mort de sa mère. Il voulait trouver le courage nécessaire, la force adéquate. Pour se venger. A lui, qui lui ressemblait tant, elle lui confia le dernier cadeau de sa sœur. Pour le protéger.

Pas seulement des ennemis, mais de cette rage qui risquait de le rendre aveugle. Comme cela lui était arrivé…

Sa mère s'appelait Nora, tout comme l'équipe de Snow. Ironie, douce ironie. Mais encore cette colère, cette haine.

Il fallait rediriger ces sombres émotions vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Sanctum.

Il avait avalé ce nouvel ennemi assez facilement. Il avait compris qu'il fallait écouter les conseils de Light.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait inconsciemment il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Snow. Mais il s'était forgé une nouvelle idée, un nouveau crédo.

L'opération Nora le menait sur un chemin tortueux, mais qui était détourné des voies prédéterminées.

Un chemin difficile, mais toujours illuminé par une lumière vive, quoique discrète.

* * *

Les fal'Cie les considéraient comme des animaux de compagnie.

Et lorsqu'ils se sentaient en danger, ils en faisaient des chiens de gardes à leur solde.

Le choc a été dur pour Lightning.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours vécu dans un relatif confort, croyant que toutes les actions qu'elle avait accomplies étaient liées à ses choix. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle était sous l'emprise des fal'Cie.

Quelle désillusion.

Elle en avait même laissé une partie s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, elle avait dit à Hope que tout était fini de l'opération Nora.

Il lui a fallut les questions du jeune homme pour se ressaisir. Il était lui aussi complètement perdue, elle n'avait fait que le perturber d'avantage.

Il fallait, pour eux les l'Cie de Pulse, trouver « l'espoir ».

Elle s'était contentée de combattre pour oublier la douleur, combattre pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait perdue. Combattre, toujours combattre.

Ne pas avoir de sentiments.

Et voilà qu'elle se raccrochée à une idée presque abstraite, inimaginable pour les fugitifs qu'ils étaient.

L'espoir… Hope, en anglais. Beaucoup trop de coïncidences arrivaient dans l'histoire. Inconsciemment, n'aurait elle pas cherché « l'espoir » depuis le début ?

Sa carapace, qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à se construire, avait commencée à se désagréger au début de l'aventure. Petit à petit elle avait disparue, pour finalement volée en éclat à la révélation devant Carbuncle.

Elle n'allait pas le montrer, gardant une posture froide, mais son cœur avait changé. Elle n'était plus le soldat obéissant qui protégé tellement sa sœur qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'elle lui avait dit être un l'Cie de Pulse.

Elle était devenue plus… chaleureuse.

Presque quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais quelqu'un qui était beaucoup plus forte et physiquement et mentalement que la précédent Lightning.

Ils allaient sûrement vivre des choses difficiles, mais ils réussiront à tout surmonter.

Le désespoir de Sazh, les lourds sentiments dissimulés derrière une joie presque factice par moment de Vanille, la rage et le désire de vengeance de Hope, la bêtise de Snow…

Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il voulait vraiment sauver Serah, alors l'empêcher de faire des actes désespérés pour elle allait être une de ces occupations.

Tout cela allait changer.

Les fal'Cie les avaient entraînés dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur.

Ils allaient comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas dû.


End file.
